1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic light emitting diode display.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode display has a self emissive characteristic, and differs from a liquid crystal display (LCD) in that it does not require a separate light source and has a relatively small thickness and weight. Furthermore, the organic light emitting diode display exhibits high quality characteristics such as low power consumption, high luminance, and short response time.
A transparent organic light emitting diode display may make it possible to recognize an object at a backside thereof. The transparent organic light emitting diode display may have a see-through region (with no organic light emitting diode) that transmits external light therethrough, which may be formed adjacent to an organic light emitting diode having a reflective layer. However, if the see-through region is widened to increase the transmittance, the organic light emitting diode may be reduced in size so that the light emission efficiency is lowered.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art.